Applejack/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 14-26
Suited For Success Applejack howdy! S01E14.png Applejack S01E14.png|"What do you think she's makin'?" Applejack 'Since this is a dressmaker's shop' S1E14.png|"Well, that makes sense. Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all." Twilight with her dress S1E14.png Rarity looks at Applejack S1E14.png Applejack looks confused S1E14.png|"Gown?" Applejack 'I was just gonna wear my old work duds' S1E14.png|"Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds." Applejack hmm...S01E14.png|"Hmmm..." ApplejackRefusal.png|"...nah." Applejack and Twilight S01E14.png Rainbow Dash crashing into the boutique S1E14.png Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png Twilight great idea S1E14.png Fashion show idea.png Applejack and rarity S01E14.png Applejack is concerned.png 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png Horrified reaction to first batch of dresses S1E14.png Applejack's dress on display S1E14.png Twilight & AJ hear RD be blunt S1E14.png Rainbow Dash she asked S1E14.png Applejack5 S01E14.png Applejack6 S01E14.png Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png|Trying to look innocent Applejack7 S01E14.png Applejack8 S01E14.png 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Revised dresses.png|Applejack in Galloshes, not a good idea. Applejack9 S01E14.png Applejack in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|That’s quite a hat, ma’am. The ponies start to think their custom made dresses are hideous S1E14.png Applejack looks down at her galoshes S1E14.png Applejack tries to hide her galoshes from view S1E14.png Applejack realizes she looks bad in the dress S1E14.png Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|Hmmm. Applejack we can't leave her S01E14.png Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|I agree with Twilight. Twilight posing cool S1E14.png Rarity don't like it S1E14.png Ponies happy S01E14.png Twilight should of let S1E14.png Rarity dramatic career S1E14.png Rarity still ruined S1E14.png Applejack "Oh, yeah... that" S1E14.png Applejack oh right that S1E14.png|"Oh right, that." Applejack's Dress.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack2 S01E15.png Applejack gasping S1E15.png Applejack4 S01E15.png Applejack scared S01E15.png Applejack5 S01E15.png Applejack covered S01E15.png Applejack hiding S1E15.png Applejack6 S01E15.png Applejack7 S01E15.png Applejack8 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Applejack and pinkie S01E15.png Applejack9 S01E15.png Applejack with a basket filled with apples S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Pinkie's mane twitching S1E15.png Applejack next to a cliff S1E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Pinkie teetering in book sea S1E16.png Applejack "And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" S1E16.png|"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull sonic rainboom off!" Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png|"She was tootin' her own horn louder then the brass section of a marching band!" Applejack is not amused S1E16.png I think it worked S1E16.png Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png Applejack and Twilight1 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Applejack wondering where Rainbow Dash is S1E16.png|"Hmm.. Wonder how come we haven't seen Rainbow Dash or Rarity yet? The competition's almost over." Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png Pinkie waving Foam Finger after Phase One S1E16.png Fluttershy jumping and screaming when RD succeeds S1E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy carry victorious RD on their backs S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Applejack S01E18.png Applejack happy with the CMC S1E18.png Applejack and the CMC S01E18.png Applejack and CMCs S1E18.PNG Applejack and the CMC1 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC2 S01E18.png|Well don't thank me all at once... Applejack walking up ramp S01E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse s01e18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack2 S01E18.png Applejack3 S01E18.png Applejack4 S01E18.png Uh Oh Applejack S1E18.PNG Applejack crashing down S1E18.png Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack7 S01E18.png Applejack8 S01E18.png Applejack9 S01E18.png Applejack's reaction to the CMC's practice S1E15.png Applejack is happy for CMC S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC3 S01E18.png Applejack talks to the CMC S1E18.png|Theme song? Applejack makes a face due to the CMC's poor performance S1E18.png Applejack thinking of something to say S1E18.png Applejack waving through window S01E18.png Applejack waving through window 2 S01E18.png Applejack looking happy S01E18.png Applejack20 S01E18.png Applejack21 S01E18.png Applejack22 S01E18.png Applejack23 S01E18.png Applejack24 S01E18.png Applejack25 S01E18.png Applejack26 S01E18.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png Applejack28 S01E18.png Applejack29 S01E18.png Applejack30 S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack31 S01E18.png Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Twilight & Applejack gasp S1E19.png|Oh great Sherman's siege. Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png Applejack 1 S01E19.png Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png Applejack 2 S01E19.png Applejack 3 S01E19.png S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png The main crew is tired S1E19.png Imagining Rarity S1E19.jpg S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Applejack not sure what Spike is doing S1E19.png A Dog and Pony Show 3.png Aj hoho there lover boy S01E19.png Applejack smiling at Spike S01E19.png Spike caught one S1E19.png|Oh little feller got one. Applejack2 S01E19.png Twilight Aj and Spike S01E19.png Main crew go down the dog hole S1E19.gif Main Crew reaching the end of the tunnel S1E19.png Applejack3 S01E19.png Applejack4 S01E19.png Pinkie Twilight and Aj S01E19.png Spike happy at expense S1E19.png|Spike, why you happy? Rainbow Dash take forever S1E19.png|Applejack looks pretty worried. Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png|Some new expression here? Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Rainbow Dash almost there S1E19.png|Confident. Rainbow Dash be in there S1E19.png|Question face. Rainbow Dash let's go S1E19.png|Still with the question face, c'mon Applejack. Applejack serious face S01E19.png Diamond Dog riding AJ S1E19.png|Giddy up pony.... Applejack wins S01E19.png Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png|Weird as in not bucking a apple tree. Spike & everypony happy S1E19.png|Good to see ya Rarity. Applejack with what S1E19.png|Why you ask questions Applejack. Rainbow Dash & rest speechless S1E19.png|Weird. AppleJack couldn't agree more S1E19.png|Applejack couldn't agree more with whatever something said. Green Isn't Your Color Applejack S01E20.png|'Shy does like our apples. Over a Barrel Applejack S01E21.png Applejack taking care of Bloomberg S01E21.png Applejack and Bloomberg S1E21.png Applejack and Rarity S1E21.PNG Applejack talking to Rarity about Bloomberg S01E21.png Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|Why do I look so surprised?! Applejack2 S01E21.png Applejack3 S01E21.png Applejack and Rarity S01E21.png Rarity and Applejack S1E21.PNG Applejack4 S01E21.png Don't wet wittle wawity make you all saddy-waddy S01E21.png|''A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo-coo...'' Applejack hugs Bloomberg S01E21.png Ponies worried S01E21.png Applejack6 S01E21.png Braeburn and Applejack S01E21.png Applejack7 S01E21.png Applejack8 S01E21.png Applejack9 S01E21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Braeburn Applejack and Twi S01E21.png Applejack and Twilight Sparkle S01E21.png Aj and Twilight S01E21.png Applejack tries to talk to Braeburn S1E21.png Applejack "BRAEBURN!" S01E21.png Applejack explains that some of their friends are missing S1E21.png Applejack talks to Braeburn about her missing friends S1E21.png Applejack and Twilight2 S01E21.png Applejack and Rarity3 S01E21 .png Applejack concerned for the safety of her missing friends S1E21.png Applejack looks at the desert S1E21.png Applejack epic background S01E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png|Braeburn, you stop this instant. Applejack "Oh yeah... about what?" S1E21.png Applejack angry over what happened S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Applejack S01E22.png AJ can't decide S1E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 1 S01E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 2 S01E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 3 S01E22.png Applejack "I'm not hungry" S1E22.png|''Nevermind, I'm not hungry.'' Rarity3 S01E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Applejack4 S01E22.png Applejack5 S01E23.png Applejack6 S01E22.png Applejack7 S01E22.png Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|Have food will travel. Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Rarity5 S01E22.png Rarity6 S01E22.png Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack about to crash S1E23.png|Applejack, just half a second before the crash. CMC and Applejack S1E23.png|Applejack, a few seconds after the crash. Applejack 'I never told you that story' S1E23.png|"I never told you that story?" Applejack begins her story S1E23.png|If that's what you fillies wanted to hear, then I'll tell you mah story. Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png Manehattan1.png Manehattan4.png Manehattan2.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan. Filly Applejack sees entrance S1E23.png|Enter it and it's time to get fancy. Filly Applejack knocks on the door S1E23.png|Aunt and Uncle, ya there? Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange at the door S1E23.png|Well, hello there, little Applejack! Filly Applejack walking in S1E23.png|"Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay!" Aunt Orange touching filly Applejack's mane S1E23.png|Let's fancy those manes up and you'll be living a new life in no tme! Filly Applejack grin S1E23.png|Nervous smile Applejack. Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs. And in the city. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png|Young Applejack's bangs mess up when she mentions that roosters always woke her up every morning. Filly Applejack smiling S1E23.png|Just keep smiling, Applejack. Just keep smiling. Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png|"I don't want to mess up." Dinner is served S1E23.png|Ah finally, it's time to get eatin'. Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png|"I'm so hungry I could eat a... oh" Filly Applejack looking through the window S1E23.png|Applejack is currently experiencing the emotion of homesick. Sad filly Applejack S1E23.png AJ cockadoodledoo S1E23.png|"cockadoodledoo" AJ misses the roosters. Filly Applejack is sad S1E23.png|This makes her a sad, sad pony. Manehattan5.png|Well, would ya look at that? Filly Applejack running home S1E23.png Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Applejack angry at varmints s01e23.png|I'll tell Fluttershy to use The Stare on you! Applejack 'There they are!' S1E23.png|"There they are!" Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png|"Come here, y'all." A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Owl's Well That Ends Well Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Applejack watching the shooting stars with her friends. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|Applejack and the crew around Owloysius Jealous Spike S1E24.png Party of One Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png Applejack listening to Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png Silly faces.png Applejack and apple bobbing.png Rainbow and Applejack S01E25.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png Rainbow Dash spitting an apple at Applejack S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'What kind of surprises' S1E25.png Pinkie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png Looking for surprises.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash dunking their head into the water S1E25.png|Let's see what these surprises are. Applejack gets her surprise.png Rainbow Dash gets her surprise.png An embarrased Rainbow Dash.PNG The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Party's over S1E25.png Pinkie Spying on AJ S1E25.png Applejack hauling apples S01E25.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E25.png Pinkie and Applejack S01E25.png Applejack taking the envelope S1E25.png|Wonder what's in this envelope? Applejack looks at Pinkie jumping S1E25.png Applejack2 S01E25.png Applejack3 S01E25.png Applejack4 S01E25.png Applejack 'that's what we do' S1E25.png|"Pick apples! Yup, apples! ’Cause that’s what we do!" Applejack5 S01E25.png Applejack6 S01E25.png Applejack making excuses.png Applejack nervously chuckle S1E25.png|Yep. You believe me, right? Applejack7 S01E25.png Applejack9 S01E25.png Applejack8 S01E25.png Applejack shocked S1E25.png Applejack looks outside S1E25.png Pinkie 'take a look inside the barn' S1E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Applejack attempts to lie S1E25.png Applejack tries to lie to Pinkie S1E25.png Applejack forcing construction noises S1E25.png Applejack looking at Pinkie suspiciously S1E25.png Applejack sticking her head up S01E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S01E25.png Applejack slams the door S1E25.png PinkieDerp S01E25.png Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png AJ pokerface S1E25.PNG|Applejack trying to lie to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie 'Okey dokey lokey' S1E25.png Applejack sigh S01E25.png Applejack face-to-face with Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Applejack sigh in relief S1E25.png|Phew! Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png Pinkie angry at her friends S1E25.png Fluttershy 'I really thought she'd be more excited' S1E25.png An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Applejack starts the music S1E25.png|Well let's start the music. The Best Night Ever Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png Rarity dramatic S01E26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Twilight Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png|”We normally don't wear clothes..." Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Applejack imagines selling her apple treats to all the hungry ponies. Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|"And I'll earn a lot of money... for the Apple family!" Applejack ends her "At the Gala" solo S1E26.png Applejack Fluttershy and Twilight S01E26.png Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png|Applejack and her friends. Applejack To Sell S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png Soarin' approaches AJ's stand S1E26.png Applejack asks Soarin' which item he wants S1E26.png|"Well, what's you're hungering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?" Soarin' orders a pie S1E26.png|Applejack makes her first sale. Applejack happy to make first sale S1E26.png|"Yee-haw!" Applejack happy to make first sale 2 S1E26.png|"In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected." Applejack happy to make first sale 3 S1E26.png Applejack "First minute, first sale" S1E26.png|"First minute, first sale!" Applejack disappointed S1E26.png|After an hour, she realizes, "This ain't what I expected at all." Applejack determined S1E26.png Applejack kicks her wagon S1E26.png Applejack helps Star Gazer get back up S1E26.png Applejack shows her selection S1E26.png Star Gazer isn't interested S1E26.png Dissapointed Applejack S1E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png AJ bored before Rarity and Blueblood walk over S1E26.png Applejack excited to see Rarity walk over S1E26.png Applejack charges Rarity and Blueblood for fritters S1E26.png|"Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits." Applejack gives apple fritters to Rarity for free S1E26.png|"It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered." Applejack hands Rarity the fritters S1E26.png Applejack insulted by Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|"Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em." Applejack bringing apple cake into hall S1E26.png|"Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds." Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png Pinkie overturns Applejack's cake cart S1E26.png|Pinkie does a stage dive, right onto Applejack's cake. Battered Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E26.png Pinkie Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Spike and Applejack giggling S1E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages